Monsters
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Stupid. This is the only way to describe the human race. And now, because of their stupidity, they're going to learn the true meaning of the word "monsters"
1. Discussion of Fate for our hero's

**Monsters**

In Area 51, we see the monster gang in their personal living quarters. All of the monsters at this very moment were sad. So sad, that if a regular human was to look at them, then they would have to turn away not to look at their sadness. Why were they sad? Well, it all started three weeks after the incident with the mutant pumpkins. More monsters/aliens were appearing around the world and to make matters worse, they started to appear in the large cities! Sure the monster team were able to stop them, but they had to cause a-little destruction to prevent that said monster or alien from causing even more damage and destruction to the city. However, that wasn't enough to convince the government to start locking their saviors back where they belong. They had gotten the horrible news from Monger who was heart broken to hear it as well, though he didn't show it they could tell he was devastated. Luckily, Monger was able to convince the government to allow a vote to either lock up the monsters or allow them to be free. Within a few days the voting would be over and the monsters fate would be sealed.

"Well, this sucks" Link said, breaking the silence. Everyone agreed with Link. Dr. Cockroach got out of his seat and walked toward Link.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Dr. Cockroach said, trying to cheer up his friends.

"And that would be?" Susan asked.

"There's a 75% we'll be allowed freedom! I mean, come on! We did save the Earth, did we not?" Dr. Cockroach said. This brightened up the other monsters mood.

"Yeah! Your right Doc.! You couldn't lock up someone without looking at the good deeds they've done!" Link said and got up to go get a drink.

"Well, what do we do now?" Bob asked.

"We wait Bob. We wait for the best" Dr. Cockroach. Suddenly, Monger appeared on a jet pack. The first thing that came to the monsters minds was that the voting was over!

"Wait! Don't tell me the voting is over?" Susan said, with horror in her voice.

"No, thank goodness! Everyone is still voting" Monger said. All of them signed in relief.

"Then, why are you here Monger?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"I going down to the government to try and convince them that you all should be allowed your freedom!" Monger said. Link appeared with a drink in hand and had been listening to what Monger had been talking about.

"I think this whole voting is stupid! I mean, COME ON! We saved the Earth! TWICE!" Link said with anger.

"I agree! But, a-last I'm not the president or in the head government. Wish me luck monsters!" Monger said as the monsters waved good-bye and wished him luck.

"Soooooooo…..wanna play some cards?" Bob asked.

"Sure Bob. Let's play some cards" Susan said and the others went over to a table to start playing cards.

"Gold Fish anyone?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

**20 Minutes Later**

Things were not going well for Monger. He still hadn't been able to convince all the employer's to allow the monsters their freedom, in fact the only person who agreed with Monger was the president himself, but that wasn't enough. It was unbearable to having to hear the very same creatures who probably wouldn't even be existing right now if it wasn't for the monsters, discussing to lock them back up like animals. One man was talking about how bad the monsters were and all that stupidity. However, Monger couldn't take it any longer. He smashed his fist down onto the table to get everyone's attention.

"Without our fellow monsters, we wouldn't even be existing right now in this universe!" Monger yelled out with so much rage and frustration it caused everyone in the room to flinch. The man just waved him off.

"That may be true, but what about them?" The man asked. Monger suddenly became confused.

"What do you mean?" Monger asked.

"Well, for one we have a mad scientist who can build anything from everything! What's not to say he'll build a nuclear bomb and threaten to blow us all up if we don't give him control over the world?" The man asked. People around the room started to gossip in whispers.

"Next, we have an indestructible glob that can eat any solid material…including a human!" The man continued but Monger stopped him from saying more.

"But, Bob is brainless AND he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose" Monger said, stating matter-of-factly.

"That may be true, but what happens if Bob develops a brain? Would he still be nice to everyone…or just to his monster pals? What's not to say he'll attack a large group of people just for some candy or…even for a small piece of blueberry pie?" The man asked. Now everyone in the room was gossiping, except for Monger and the president.

"Next we got the Missing Link! He may be old, but that never kept him down! With his razor sharp teeth, strong body, and animal instincts he could easily rip someone in half, could he not?" The man continued his speech. Monger was starting to get worried; he was losing this battle…and fast!

"Yes he could, but I've know Link for almost 50 years and the fish-ape has got a kind heart and would go to great lengths to save anyone!" Monger said. Hopefully, he was convincing people.

"Now we've got Insectosaurus, a 350 tall giant butterfly! Sure it may look cute but what happens when it see's the night stars and goes on a rampage in a city to try and catch it? What happens if it decides to land in a highly populated area?" The man asked. Some started to sneak out of the room to go and tell others.

"And finally we got Ginormica…or Susan, either one is fine. A 49-foot giantess with impressive power and the ability to crush anything! What's not to say someone will make her angry and she decides to take her anger out on a city? What about this…Derek person? What's not to say she'll want revenge against him and crush him?" The man finally stopped his speech and Monger looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, even the president!

"Well mister president, what do you think?" A girl asked. Everyone turned their attention to him. He sat their, thinking. A minute seemed like one hour.

"I-I…don't know. Let's discuss this again tomorrow" The president said and got up his chair to leave. Things were extremely not going well for Monger and the monsters.

**A/N : **My very first Monsters vs. Aliens fan fiction! YAY! Tell me what you think, okay?


	2. Gallaxhar is alive?

**Monsters Part 2**

Deep within space, thousands of miles away from Earth, we see a very large ship. It was flying through space, passing many things such as stars, planets, and much more. Who was inside this ship, you may ask? It was none other than Gallaxhar himself! Wait, hold the phone? Wasn't Gallaxhar suppose to be dead? Well, he is dead but not the original! Yes, the whole time the monsters had been fighting another clone, a smart clone! Why? Because, Gallaxhar was smart enough to think up of a back up plan. He knew his plan had flaws that would kill him, so he created a smart clone that believed himself to be the original! With that, the clone set off to Earth and the original had watched every thing and had finally perfected his masterful plan to it being right down flawless! Gallaxhar was going to get his revenge, even though it was the clone that attacked the monsters and not himself. He was going to rip them limb from limb! Soon he would take over the Earth and rebuild his civilization in his own image.

"Computer, how much longer until I reach Earth?" Gallaxhar asked with anticipation.

"About four days Gallaxhar" Gallaxhar's Computer said.

"Four days!" Gallaxhar yelled with anger. He had his master plan all ready and had to wait FOUR DAYS just to get to Earth!

"Great! What do I do for four days?" Gallaxhar asked no one in particular.

"Well, you could watch some space TV?" Gallaxhar's Computer said.

"Naaahhhh! I don't get great reception in this part of the galaxy" Gallaxhar said.

"Take a shower?" Gallaxhar's Computer asked. Gallaxhar looked confused for a second.

"You mean…I should take a shower…for four days straight? Is that even possible?" Gallaxhar asked.

"I don't know. It was just a suggestion!" Gallaxhar's computer replied.

"Computer, you freak me out sometimes" Gallaxhar said as plain as day.

"Since when have I ever freaked you out?" Gallaxhar's computer asked. Gallaxhar put his fingers to his chin and started to think for a minute.

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmm? I……don't know" Gallaxhar responded to her question.

"Okay then, how about yoooouuuuuuu……play a game? Read? Draw?" Gallaxhar's computer continued to give Gallaxhar suggestions until he finally gave up.

"Ya know what! I give up! I'm taking a shower!" Gallaxhar said and left the room, annoyed.

**Meanwhile, back at Earth**

We see all the monsters, except for Insectosaurus still playing cards. Apparently, Dr. Cockroach was in the lead.

"Got any fours dear?" Dr. Cockroach asked Susan. She looked at her cards.

"Nope. What about you Link?" Susan asked. Link looked at his card and threw them down onto the table, revealing all fours.

"Dang! I'm out!" Link said as he got up and walked away to get a drink.

"Do you have aaaannnnyyyyyy….two's?" Bob asked Dr. Cockroach. Dr. Cockroach studied his cards and did a little snicker.

"Nope. No two's that I know of!" Dr. Cockroach said with an innocent smile. Bob easily bought it, but Susan wasn't convinced. She stared down at Dr. Cockroach until he noticed it.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?" Dr. Cockroach asked. Link walked up to Dr. Cockroach with a drink in his hands and peered over him to look at his cards.

"Huh? I thought you said you didn't have any two's?" Link asked.

"LINK! Shut up! I'm trying to wi--" Dr. Cockroach was lifted up into the air by Susan before he could finish his sentence. She stared at him for a second.

"How many two's do you have?" Susan asked. Dr. Cockroach gained a sheepish grin. He holds up all of his cards to Susan, which are all two's.

"All, my dear" Dr. Cockroach answered with guilt. She lowered him down and released her grip on him.

"Link, thank you for helping" Susan said.

"Nnnnoooo problem Susan!" Link said as he took a seat next to the now defeated Cockroach.

"I don't like you Link" Dr. Cockroach said toward him. Link just shrugged and paid no attention and took a sip of his drink.

**8 minutes later**

Bob and Susan were both down to their last card. It was Susan's turn and stared down at Bob.

"Do you have….any…fiv--" Susan is cut off by the sound of Monger flying in with his jetpack.

"Hello monsters!" Monger greeted them.

"Hey Monger!" Susan said as the other monsters smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" Bob asked. Monger suddenly gained a sad face.

"Not so well. I can only hope I got through to them, but it's getting tougher everyday!" Monger said.

"Do you have to go back tomorrow?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Yeah. It's getting harder for the president to decide which is better. I'm starting to think he's going to choose to lock you all up, but then again we are taking about the president!" Monger said, trying to get his own spirits back up.

"You know? How did he become the president? He's not the smartest or strongest one in the bunch, is he?" Link asked, very interested.

"It's one of the mystery's of life Link! Who knows! Well, I'll be checking on you guys later" Monger said and flew away. Bob turned around to Susan.

"Sooooooooo………what were we doing again?" Bob asked.

"We were playing cards Bob. Don't you remember?…Oh…I forgot you don't have a brain" Susan said.

"Who doesn't have a brain? Link?" Bob asked.

"Never mind" Susan said, signing.

A/N: What do you think, hhhhmmmmmm? Tell me! Tell me everything! Mwwwwhhhaaaaaahahaha!


	3. Attack of the killer mutant carrot

**Monsters Part 3**

_Note: To Ngoc Chau, if this does turn out to become a pairing fan fiction, it'll probably be Susan X Link. However, I have been thinking of a Dr. C. X Susan fan fiction lately, so if it does turn out to be a pairing fan fiction, I'll make the Dr. C. X Susan fan fiction for ya. _

The monsters were currently lounging around their personal living quarters. Two days passed and nothing good was happening for the monsters. They hadn't fought another monster or alien at all! And, the government and citizens were still voting. The monsters were currently on the large sofa fit for Susan. There was an eerie silence.

"Hey Susan?" Link suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Susan looked down at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Would ya like to go and take a swim with me?" Link asked. Susan placed her hand on her chin and thought for a second.

"Sure! Monger was able to make me a swim suit just last week! I've been meaning to try it on! He said I needed a little more variety in my clothing" Susan said with a smile.

"I can think of another reason why he'd make a bathing suit for you" Dr. C. said and winked. The others stared at him for a few seconds.

"Sorry!" Dr. C. said and did a nervous chuckle. Susan was just about to get up when suddenly; Monger appeared on his jet-pack.

"Hey Monger!" The monsters said all at the same time.

"Good afternoon monsters! I think you'll be happy to know we've got a monster attacking!" Monger said, hoping this would be the chance for the monsters to be recognized as heroes and not just monsters.

"Darn!" Link said, although he was kinda happy at getting a chance to fight.

"What's the monster general?" Dr. C. asked.

"Well, you remember when you fought those mutant pumpkins, right?" Monger asked. All the monsters nodded their heads in agreement.

"It turns out a carrot was affected also! And it's slowly been eating seeds and fertilizer for over three weeks" Monger stated.

"Maybe it knows my mother! I wonder if we're related!" Bob asked.

"Bob, you're born from a tomato. The monster is a carrot. It's impossible for you to be related to it!" Dr. C. said.

"How big is it?" Link asks.

"It's 260 feet tall!" Monger said.

"Where's it located at?" Susan asks.

"Its current position is at San Francisco" Monger said. The monsters got up from the couch and started to walk toward the door. Just before they were going to leave, Monger flies up to them.

"Monsters, try not to cause too much damage. I-I don't want to lock you all up again. Not after what you've done for the world" Monger said.

"Don't worry general. We'll try the hardest we can do not causing damage to the city" Dr. C. said and then they left to meet up with Insecto. at the bridge.

**20 Minutes later**

Since Insecto. got her wings, it took much less time to get to their destination. The monsters over flew San Francisco to see the giant carrot walking toward the Golden Gate Bridge, which was reconstructed thanks to the monsters. The monsters land close by the bridge and jump off of Insecto.

"Okay, we're going to need a plan Doc. Got any ideas?" Link asks. Dr. C. looks around at his surroundings and begins to think.

"Hhhhmmm? I've got it! Link, Bob, Susan, and Insecto., you all distract the carrot. I'll come up with a device to neutralize the carrot and shrink it back to normal size!" Dr. C. said and without another second, he sped off to find junk.

"Let's go guys!" Bob shouts and slimes his way up to Susan's shoulder. Link jumps onto Susan and climbs up onto her right shoulder.

"Yeah! Let's turn that overgrown vegetable into carrot soup!" Link said and with that, Susan sped off to catch up with the killer carrot. Insecto. spread her wings and took off.

When the three arrived, the carrot was just about to head into the water but it saw them and turned around.

"Whaka knod dsa dta bobo daday!" The killer carrot screamed.

"Wonder what that means?" Link asked.

"He said something about more seeds and how he's goin' take over the Earth in the name of carrot kind!" Bob answered his question.

"Oh" Link said. Susan took a fighting position.

"Link, Bob. I'll get up close to it and I'll throw you two on him, okay?" Susan asks.

"No problem! Let's do it!" Link responds and Susan begins to charge towards it. The carrot also charges toward Susan and when their close together, the carrot throws a punch at Susan but she dodges it and throws Link and Bob up at the carrot. Link just so happens to land right inside its left eye hole. Bob, however, lands three feet AWAY from the carrot and smacks right onto the bridge.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt! SORRY BOB!" Susan shouted. Bob reforms and laughs.

"That was fun!" Bob screamed. Susan rolled her eyes but didn't notice the oncoming fist and it punched her right in the gut, also sending her a few feet back. Link gasps and runs inside of his eye socket. He starts to climb up and after a few minutes, he see's a small hole big enough for him to fit through. He jumps towards it and climbs in.

Link arrives, to his extent of knowledge, in the brain part of the carrot but instead of there being a brain, their was goop in the middle of the air and attached by many slimy tentacles.

"Okay. That's…just gross!" Link said, disgusted. Meanwhile at Susan, she was currently dodging another fist and she then implanted one of her own on the carrots chin.

"Hey! Carrot-monster thingy!" Bob screamed. The carrot turned around to see Bob, who had his hands stretched out like a slingshot and in another arm was a case of dynamite, fully lit. (heavens know where he got that from)!

"Leeeerrrrroooyyyy Jeeeeennnnnkkkiiinnnnsss!" Bob screamed unintelligently and threw himself like a slingshot and threw the case of dynamite at the carrot, which caused a large explosion. The carrot fell down onto the ground and Susan then proceeded to punch him every time he tried to get up. Link, who at the time had been holding onto the goop, was now slashing at all the tentacles. Within a few minutes, all but one was left.

Susan was just about to punch the carrot again but it used its right leg to trip Susan down onto the ground. The carrot got up and was preparing to strike her but in the nick of time, Link cut down the last tentacle and the goop began to fall down. The carrot began to scream in horrible pain and ran toward the bridge. Link jumped down in the hole and ran towards his eye socket and jumped out, falling down into the water. Susan got up and watched the carrot scream in pain. Then Link and Bob arrived by her side.

"All right! WOO! One brain…um…scrambled?" Link asked himself.

"He had a brain?" Susan asked.

"Yeah…I guess. It was pile of green goop" Link answered. The monster roared out of pain again and fell down, crushing the Golden Gate Bridge. Immediately after that, the whole bridge fell down into pieces! And then the carrot, slowly transformed back to its regular size, never to be seen from again.

"Darn it! The bridge got broken again!" Susan screamed in frustration. Suddenly, Dr. C. appeared with a HUGE laser cannon stuck to his back.

"Okay my fellow monsters, where's the big vegetable?" Dr. C. asked.

"Hhhuuuuummmmmm? Doc.? You're a little late!" Link said as he pointed toward the broken bridge.

"DRATS!" Dr. C. said as he kicked a rock.

"Well, at least we didn't cause too much damage, right?" Bob asked. They nodded in agreement. Dr. C. took off his laser cannon and threw down onto the ground, only for it to malfunction and fire a green laser beam which instantly vaporizes many large buildings. The other three stare at Dr. C. with glares.

"Whoops…my bad!" Dr. C. said and chuckled nervously. Suddenly Insecto. arrived.

"HEY! Where were you Insecto.?" Link asked. She roars something that only Link can understand.

"Oh! Didn't know that!" Link said.

"What?" Bob asks.

"I can't talk about it!" Link said.

A/N: Tell what you think? Did ya like it? TELL ME! I must know!


	4. Back to Jail, but not without a fight

Monsters Part 4

Two days had passed and nothing was going well. The voting was done and everyone who had the chance came to see what the president was going to say at the White House. Others who couldn't, watched from their Television sets. Many people were crowded in seats outside the White House. Many military soldiers were there, waiting to receive the news and order. In front of the front row was a stand for the president and a microphone. The monsters had arrived as well, waiting for the worst. After a few minutes, the President slowly walked up to his stand. He had his head down so no one could see his face. When he got up to his stand, he pulled out a sheet of paper. He slowly lifted up his head to the microphone. His eyes were red which meant he had been crying to some degree. This gave the monsters a bad impression.

"As…you all know…for the past few weeks we have been voting about the monsters. Well, the votes……are done…and…I'll read you the results" The President spoke sadly and slowly. The monsters gulped in fear.

"37 percent wish to allow the monsters their freedom…while…63 percent say to…lock the monsters up for…good" The president's voice started to become hoarse and he tried to hold back tears. The monsters gasped in shocked but, something already told them that this was going to happen.

"I……have no choice other than to…lock up the monsters" The president said very lowly but people could still hear him. Link growled in rage.

"If we're going back! We aren't going down without a fight!" Link yelled with rage and pounced onto some soldiers, knocking them out.

"YEAH!" The others yelled and began to fight the soldiers as well. People were running for their lives to escape the monsters rage. Link was quickly getting rid of the soldiers with his brute strength. Bob was sucking them inside of him and spitting them back out. Dr. C. had took out a laser gun from his pocket and was quickly getting rid of soldiers as well. Susan was easily destroying them by making small earthquakes from stomping. Insecto just had to move one inch and injure somebody.

"Someone, call in air support!" A soldier yelled. Within a few seconds, air crafts arrived and began to fire missiles toward the monsters. The military was getting beaten down and they couldn't fall back as Insecto and Susan were blocking their way.

"Send out the 56X-Bomb!" A soldier quietly said into a walkie-talkie. The monsters failed to notice a very large plane coming toward them and when it was close enough, it's lower bottom opened up and a bomb fell down toward them. Link and Dr. C. gasped as it fell.

"RUN!" Dr. C. yelled and began to ran, but it was too late as the bomb just hit the grassy floor and exploded. But, when it exploded there wasn't a explosion, it was just purple mist.

"What the?" Susan said but then her eye lids started to become heavy and before she even knew it, she fell down to the ground as did the others. Within seconds, they all blacked out.

Later

Susan slowly woke up with a headache, but it didn't bother her. She stood up and took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in her old cell!

"Wait a minute? How'd I get here?" Susan asked herself. She started to think and then it hit here. They were at the President's House, he told the results, we became full of rage, we fought the military, then…a bomb! And, that was it!

"That means….we…lost" Susan said to herself. Suddenly, her cell door opened and she slowly walked out into the large room. She heard her other friends doors open as well. The too came out slowly. Link and Dr. C. both had their heads down as they walked toward their seats and sat down. Bob had no expression, lost in some way of thought as he too went over to Link and Dr. C. Susan took her seat and stared at the wall. Their was an eerie silence as no one knew what to say. Suddenly, Link began to cry, followed Dr. C., Bob, and then Susan. They were all thinking the same thing. It…was over.

_Or was it?_

Very close to Earth was a being that had watched the whole thing.

"Perfect, I've just gotten a more eviler plan for revenge!" The being said evilly and let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout space.

A/N: Do you like it? R & R if you wish!


	5. Prepare for our Jail Break

Monsters Part 5

Monger sat in his office, alone. He was staring at a picture of the monsters. He signed. It was tear jerking at its best. To bad he lost his tear jets in the war. It had been three weeks since the voting was done, the monsters fought back and lost, then locked back up here. They asked if they could live in their own personal quarters again but Monger was forced to tell them that they couldn't. They were put back into their old cells. Everyday he had to watch the monsters come out of their cells, with their heads down low and take a seat to retrieve their daily meal. They barely talked to each other, not knowing what to speak about. If they did talked, it was something that only lasted for a few minutes before one would just break down and start to cry. Last week, they couldn't control themselves any longer and attempted to escape by ramming down the door. They nearly succeeded in breaking it down, but Monger forced himself to subdue them with tranquilizers (except for Bob of course). He couldn't stand to see them like this at all. He got out of his chair and walked out of his office and down a path into a room where it showed the monsters cells. He looked over at a clock which said 12:00 p.m. Monger signed and pressed a green button and slowly, the monsters cells began to open.

The first to come out was Bob, he easily slide through the narrow large crack as the cell opened. Next, was Dr. C., crawling on all fours. Then it was link, who walked on all fours as well. Next was Susan, who slowly walked over to her seat. Finally, Insecto walked out a little and stretched. She let out a little roar which only Link could understand.

"I've got to agree with that" Link said and did a very small chuckle.

"What did she say Link?" Dr. C. asked.

"Insecto said that it's great to stretch" Link replied.

"Yeah! It's great to stretch. Really great when you get to stretch really, really, really high! Like, Super duper high!" Bob said with a grin. This made the others smile at seeing Bob grin. He hadn't been his normal, just like the others, self since three weeks ago. Suddenly, four tubes came down from the ceiling and food came out for the monsters. Link, Susan, and Dr. C. took their seats to start eating while Bob and Insecto had to wait for their food to be delivered to them. Within minutes, everyone was done with their eating and sat in eerie silence. The monsters turned their heads up to see Monger watching them and then he left the room.

A few minutes passed and no one talked at all. Link looked like a cross between sad and bored. He looked over at Bob, who looked up at Susan, who looked down at Dr. C. but, something was wrong with him. He was…smiling!

"Um……Dr. C.? Why in Davy Jones locker are you smiling? If you haven't noticed, we've been thrown back into prison and for good this time!" Link yelled with anger, swinging his arms in the air.

"Because my friends, I created…this! And with it, we're getting out of here!" Dr. C. said coolly and evilly, taking out a small round metal device. The monsters stared at it for a minute.

"Really!? Can it help me find a pickle jar!? I could really go for some pickles right now!" Bob asked. Dr. C.'s smile vanished.

"No, Bob. You see, my little creation here is designed to blow up anything…and I mean anything!" Dr. C. said and did an evil laugh. Link stared at him for a few seconds.

"So, you mean this…thing is going to help us escape?" Link asked, not believing it.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Dr. C. asked.

"Um…yeah. About 50 percent of the time!" Link stated.

"Really? I thought it was only 49 percent?" Dr. C. asked himself. Susan stared down at her monster friends. The others noticed this and looked up to her.

"Something dear?" Dr. C. asked.

"I-I don't know if we should do this. I mean, I wanna escape just as bad as everyone else…but, look at the odds. Every time we try, we just end up back here! So, what's the point?" Susan said, trying to hold back a tear.

"I agree with Susan, Doc.! Every time we make a move, we get hit by tranquilizers!" Link shouted. Dr Cockroach's smile reappeared and was even bigger than before.

"That's why I created this!" Dr. C. said and took out four little pieces of what appeared to be candy.

"Um…what is that? Looks like rock candy?" Link asked.

"ROCK CANDY?! GIVE ME SOME!" Bob shouted but Dr. C. covered up Bob's mouth.

"Shhhhh! Bob, this isn't candy! It's going to make us immune to the liquid in the tranquilizers!" Dr. C. said. He handed on to Susan and two to Link.

"Is it really going to make us immune to tranquilizers?" Susan asked.

"Yes Susan, for the time being away way!" Dr. C. said as he plucked the candy into his mouth and swallowed.

"How did you create these things without your super hi-tech….stuff?" Link asked.

"I have my ways Link" Dr. C. said and Link threw one into his mouth and swallowed. His entire tongue exploded with flavors that he thought were impossible! He quickly ran over to Insecto and she lowered her hand and picked him up. He threw the candy into her mouth and she placed him back down onto the concrete. Susan placed the piece into her mouth and swallowed it.

"Awwwwwwwww! I wanted one!" Bob said with sadness.

"Do not worry Bob! Once we escape, we shall get all the candy in the world!" Dr. C. said with an evil laugh.

"All right!" Bob cheered.

"Is everyone ready?" Dr. C. asked. The monsters nodded their heads and Dr. C. crawled over to the large locked door stopping the monsters from escaping. He slowly placed the metal device on the door and pressed a red button. He ran back toward the monsters and they all waited. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from within space.

"I think I'll wait and watch the show before helping them. I do enjoy a good escape plan after all!" Gallaxhar said from within his space and took out some space-tea and popcorn.

A/N: Whatcha think? Give to Evil Maniac his reviews of DOOM or prepare to suffer his wrath so horrible that you won't be able to go to bed without thinking the horror that is me!


	6. The Monsterous Escape

**Monsters Part 6**

Within seconds, the door holding the monsters exploded into pieces. Alarms immediately went off every where.

"Go, go, go!" Dr. C. yelled as they made their way through the smoke and debris. The five ran as guards came out of nowhere and began to shoot tranquilizers at them. Some tranquilizers were able to hit the monsters, but it had no effect on them. Guards had to dodge out of the way from the oncoming monster rampage.

After getting away from some of the guards, the five split up to make it easier to escape. Link and Susan took highway route while Dr. C., Bob, and Insecto took the caverns route.

Susan was currently running down the large multiple walkways with Link on her shoulder. She was dodging oncoming tranquilizers and sleeping-gas filled missiles. Just about when the two of them were going to make it through the large metal door, it slammed shut. Guards with jet-packs on made their move and headed toward the two. Link saw his chance for action and slide down Susan's shoulder and jumped right onto a hovering guard. Susan bent down and started to rip the door off, while guards were shooting tranquilizers, though it still had no effect on her.

"I know I'm goin' to feel bad for doing this…but..WHAT THE HECK!" Link chuckled and ripped off the Guard's jet-pack and placed on his own back. The guard fell down the probably bottomless side of the walkway with a scream. Susan turned her head toward the flying Link, who was currently beating up hovering guards.

"LINK! Why'd you do that? You do know you didn't really have to do that! We don't wanna hurt them!" Susan scolded him.

"Speak for yourself!" Link said as he hit two guards over the head and knocked them out. Susan had an annoyed look on her face when suddenly, a tranquilizer shot her right in the butt.

"SON OF A FRIED FISH-APE! OOOOOUUUUUCCCHHH!" Susan screamed so loud it caused a mini-earthquake. She turned to the guard that shot her. Her face was so red with anger that it looked as if steam was going to come out of her ears and nose. Her right eye twitched and she flung the guard 20 miles with her fist. He hit the wall with a thud and the jet-pack exploded, killing the dude.

"Um…whoops" Susan said and all the other guards ran/flew away in fear. She went back to what she was doing and within seconds, she ripped the door off and the two continued onward. They fought through many other guards and a few robots and eventually made their way to the loading dock. Susan looks down at Link.

"Um…what now?" She asks. He shrugs.

"I don't know!" Link said and suddenly the intercom came on. You could hear fighting in the background, guards screaming, and apparently Bob giggling about "apples and peanuts?".

"Guys? Can you hear me? It's me Doc.! Get to the loading dock" Dr. C. yelled as the transmission was cut off.

"Huh. Well, what now?" Susan asked. Link looked around for a second and shrugged.

"I spy with my little eye?" Link suggested.

"Okay" Susan said simply. Meanwhile at Dr. C. and Bob, the two had just finished defeating the guards in the underground control room.

"Come on Bob!" We've got to get to the loading dock so Insecto can fly us out of here!" Dr. C. said as he ran through an open door and Bob followed. The two ran down a walkway as they passed by Insecto, who went right through a bridge and roared. Suddenly, a helicopter shows up and turns on its lights, memorizing Insecto instantly.

"Oh no! We've got to get rid of that helicopter Bob!" Dr. C. said as they head into another control room. The door and exit door immediately slam shut and guards burst through the windows. Bob screams in shock and then laughs.

"Hey! You guys scared me! Ha ha! Good one!" Bob said, totally forgetting that the guards where their enemy. He envelops the guards into a hug, who get sucked into his body and suffocate. Dr. C. stares at Bob for a second.

"Okay, I guess that's one way of getting rid of your enemies" Dr. C. said to himself and walked over to a control panel. He immediately see's a big red shiny button.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh! I wonder what this does?" Dr. C. said with a large smile and presses the button. Suddenly, a giant missile comes out of nowhere and blows up the helicopter and the doors open up.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming!" He said out loud and coughed, then did his evil laugh anyway. The two continue through control rooms with Insecto following until they reach a very large platform big enough to hold Insecto.

"Ha ha! We must be in the lower level of loading dock! Sweet evil freedom here we come!" Dr. C. said and the two of them got on Insecto and she flew up toward the upper loading dock bay.

Meanwhile with Susan and Link. The two were still playing "I spy with my little eye".

"I spy with my little eye..something…green!" Susan said. Link looked around and saw nothing green.

"Me?" He asked. She nods her head. Suddenly, Insecto, Bob, and Dr. C. arrive! The two slide down Insecto and too Susan and Link.

Bob runs up to Link and gives him a hug.

"Guys, I missed ya so much! It's been ages since I last saw you all!" Bob cried.

"Um Bob? We've only been separated for 15 minutes" Susan said as they jumped onto Insecto. She roared something.

"Yup! Freedom HERE WE COME BABY!" Link yelled with joy. Just when Insecto was about to take off, the door fell down and hundreds of guards came pouring in with a few tanks and Monger was on one of them.

"I don't know how you did it…monsters…but…but…I've got no chose but to do this! Fire the omega tranquilizers!" Monger said loudly. Guards loaded up with ammo. Link chuckled and got off of Insecto.

"Monger, can't you see? We're IMMUNE too tranquilizers! They can't hurt us…well…okay, they CAN hurt us but they still won't work! HA HA! Go on, hit me right in the shoulder. It won't do a thing to me!" Link gloated and patted his right shoulder. He had a large confident smile on his face. A tranquilizer was immediately shot into Link's shoulder. Immediately, he began to twirl around in a circle and make funny noises, it made him appear as if he was drunk. He fell face first to the ground and fell asleep. Susan and Bob turned to Dr. C., who chuckled nervously.

"Apparently our immunity wore off" Dr. C. said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Before anyone could react, they were all shot by many tranquilizers and they fell asleep, well except for Bob. He slide down Insecto and put on his determined face.

"No body does that to my friends! Not even you Monger!" Bob said, determined. Guards and tanks loaded up their ammo and pointed everything in Bob's direction. He bit his lower lip and threw his hands up in the air.

"I SURRENDER! Don't shoot!" Bob screamed with fear and ran right into a wall. Within a few minutes, Monger was able to get all the monsters back into their cells.

Meanwhile in Gallaxhar's ship.

"Oh space balls…again!" Gallaxhar yelled with anger as his space-tea and popcorn fell to the ground. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Drat! That stupid human had to stop the monsters from escaping! It would've been a lot easier to capture them then if they escaped! Oh well! I'll just have to do it the way I originally planned it! Gallaxhar said and did an evil laugh.

"By next week, the quantonium will be mine and Earth will become a my new home! ALL THANKS TO THE MONSTERS!" Gallaxhar screamed evilly and continued his evil laugh.

A/N: Do you like? Read, Review, and what not.


End file.
